Field
Communication systems, for example, wireless communication systems such as long term evolution (LTE) release 11 (Rel-11) may use methods for multiplexing of periodic channel state information reports. Such methods may support heavy reliance on channel state information signaling in uplink to provide improved downlink performance.
Description of the Related Art
Simultaneous transmission of multiple periodic channel state information reports in uplink on a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) or physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) is currently not supported by long term evolution (LTE) specifications.
Regarding the selection of the report to be transmitted, the LTE Release 10 (Rel-10) solution was to first prioritize the reports according to the report type. For example, first (that is, Top) priority: Types 3, 5, 6, and 2a; then 2nd priority: Types 2, 2b, 2c, and 4; and then third priority: Types 1 and 1a. Secondly in LTE Rel-10, if multiple reports have the same priority, a predetermined priority is followed. Specifically, reports are prioritized according to the smallest value of ServCellIndex.